1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of image processing technology, specifically, to a method and system for filtering image noise out.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, the image noise may be generated in every step of the process of digital image acquisition, and affect the result of finally imaging, which reduces the image quality. Therefore, in order to improve the image quality, it is necessary to restrain and eliminate the image noise during imaging.
In the prior art, the most common method for eliminating the noise is to eliminate the noise by designing a filter. The noise filtering methods in the prior art generally bring the problems of difficult in calculation and large in calculation process during restraining the noise, while it may also lose some details of the original image, which makes the image blur and the image quality degraded.